Ramdomness's Random One-shot Series!
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: The title says it all! A series of one-shots dedicated to my favorite pairing! Anything can happen in this random world and I'm here to prove it! Read, request, and enjoy!
1. Counter Top

Author Note:

Random: Hellllllooooo! Yeah all of you are going whaaaaa? Right now aren't you? Well let me tell you! I need this to be out there! Where It Began is fucking with my mind, Time Changes is giving me a big 'FUCK YOU! I don't want to be written!', and Self-loathing is ripping my heart into shreds! So yeah...I really need to just write pointless sexy smut! Now this is not completed! Because, as the title said, this is going to be my one-shot series!

Hikaru: Seriously, she's been wanting to do this for weeks!

Random: So, I have a few ideas for later chapters, but I would also like requests! I liked to be challenged! I will write anything that isn't too...strange, like blood play, unless one/both are actual vampires then I'm cool with it, because...that's hot...ALSO! I wont do anything under the S&M category, like whips and stuff of that nature! Although bandanas or hand cuffs are fine, but nothing else! Those things make me squirm. I'm not THAT kinky..sorry. But it doesn't have to be sex related either, you could request fluffiness galore!

Kaoru: I like fluffiness!

Random: You all know that I'm good at writing fluffy shit that rots your teeth, and die form fluff overloads! So now! Warnings!

Hikaru: WARNINGS: SEX! MAJORLY! You have been warned! Read at your own risk. And not beta-ed. She doesn't believe One-shot needs beta-ing. Unless Jeremy comes over here and chews her head off for the bad grammar/spelling and demands that he read it first, then no, won't be beta-ed.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: She should really make a general disclaimer...we get tired of saying she doesn't own BTR.

Random: Then you's be out of a job,

Kaoru: That's not the only reason we're here!

Random: OKAY! Enjoy! *Grand hand jester*

* * *

Kendall sat at the counter with his elbows rested on the top of it, watching as James cleaned dog poop off his shoe. He laughed. Loudly.

"It's not fucking funny! These were new shoes!"

"I don't care, it's hilarious." Kendall laughed harder.

James just ignored the blond, scrubbing at his shoe harder. "How could something so small produce something so big!" He mumbled to himself furiously.

"How could someone not notice that they where about to walk into a pile of shit as big as their head, would be a better question." Kendall stated still laughing.

"I hate you." James huffed, slamming the shoe down and glaring at Kendall.

Kendall just laughed again. He reached across the counter and brushed some hair out of James' face. "Well, I love you." Kendall said, smiling as he watch James practically melt at the words.

James grumbled, deciding to chunk the ruined shoes in the trash. He glared at them, sadly mumbling, 'Stupid dogs. New shoes' over and over. Kendall got up with a chuckle and walked to stand in front of James, blocking his view of the trash can. He wrapped his arms around James' waist and nuzzled his neck.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Kendall said, kissing his neck lightly.

James sighed wrapping his arms around Kendall too. "But they were the newest Klines, do you know how expensive they were!?"

The blond laughed and continued to kiss at James' neck. "Maybe not the same pair, but I'll buy you some new shoes."

James tilted his head to the side, enjoying the attention Kendall was giving him. "But I wanted those." He whined.

Kendall moved his hands up, pushing them under the hem of James tee and lightly brushing his fingers over the skin underneath. "Then what can I do to make you feel better?"

James moaned softly, pushing Kendall back against the counter. "I'm not sure, those were really expensive shoes."

Kendall's hands glided up James' toned stomach and chest under the shirt. His lips continuing to kiss at James' tanned neck, swiping his tongue out every so often to taste the skin under his lips. "I can think of a couple of ways, and they all include you, me and whatever flat surface is available." He whispered into James' ear.

The brunet groaned, lifting Kendall up to sit on the counter. The green eyed boy smiled and wrapped his legs around James' waist to pull him closer. He bent down slightly, stopping just before his lips touched James' soft and inviting ones. "Does that mean you agree?"

James growled. "Shut up." Then he swooped forward and captured Kendall's lips with his own.

Kendall moaned as James controlled the kiss. He loved how dominate James was when it came to the more physical side of there relationship. Letting James take him was like a breath of fresh air he continuously craved. He didn't need to be the leader, the one that solved the problems. All he had to do was focus on James and the brunets hard member, currently pressed up against his thigh. Kendall moaned again, arching into James as he thrust forward for more friction.

"J-James…hurry." He panted against the pretty boys lips. He didn't really know if he said that because he didn't know how long everyone would be gone or if it was because he felt like he would explode if James wasn't inside him in the next five seconds. Most likely because of the latter , Carlos and Logan would probably stay and watch the 'show'. They've done it before and he wouldn't mind if they did.

James chuckled, hand going to unbutton Kendall's jeans. "So eager." James whispered.

Kendall's head fell back when James pushed past his boxers and grabbed his member. "Ah, James, you…you would b-be to i-if, mmm, it's been a-a week o-f absolutely nothing!" Kendall moaned loudly to prove his point.

James chuckled moving his free hand to unbutton Kendall's paid shirt. "We've been busy, haven't we babe?" James mumbled against Kendall's collar bone.

Kendall panted, having trouble making his mouth form anything besides moans. He gave up, finding a better use for his mouth. He went for James' neck, biting down and licking at the abused area. "A-Ah, James, more." He groaned against the tanned neck

James nodded and stepped back, looking at Kendall through half lidded, lust filled eyes. The green eyed boys shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging loosely around his shoulders, exposing the pale, toned chest and stomach underneath. His jeans were unbuttoned and one could clearly see the tent in the plaid boxers. The blonds' hair was disheveled, well more then it normally is, and cheeks flushed with arousal, lips kiss swollen, hickeys already forming on his neck and chest. James loved these moments, when Kendall was most beautiful, most natural.

Kendall smirked, reaching forward and hooking a finger in one of James' belt loops to pull him back. "Like what you see, pretty boy?" Kendall whispered against James' lips.

James smirked, bumping there noses lightly. "More than you will ever know." James whispered back.

Kendall smiled, lips ghosting over James' cheek as he moved his hands up under James' shirt. "I love you." He said as he lifted the shirt up, signaling he wanted it off.

James lifted his arms and allowed Kendall to take it off, then returned to teasing Kendall's lips with an almost-kiss. "Love you more."

Kendall couldn't help but giggle at that. "Just take my pants off already."

James laughed, giving the blond a quick kiss, before speaking. "Gladly." And he did just that. Soon Kendall's pant, underwear, shoes, and socks where on the floor.

Kendall hissed as the cold counter hit his bare ass. "Fuck, cold."

James couldn't help but laugh. "Of course, it's a stone counter."

Kendall glared playfully. "Shut up and fuck me on it."

James groaned, dick twitching at the suggestion. "There's no lube."

Kendall rolled his eyes and went back to sucking at the tanned neck. "It's a kitchen," He said between kisses, "substitute it with something."

James paused. "That's…probably the best plan you've ever had." He said, bringing his lips to Kendall's. Kendall smiled against them, wrapping his arms around James' neck and deepening the kiss. James pulled back and walked away, leaving Kendall on the counter panting and wanting. Kendall whined in disappointment and impatience's.

James chuckled, closing the fridge and turning back to Kendall, breath hitching at the sight of Kendall stroking his own cock. "Hey, hey now. I went to get the 'lube'" He said batting Kendall's hand away from his cock, earning himself a whine.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? You fucking bent over and you have a fine ass." Kendall growled. James rolled his eyes.

"You are such a dork."

"Thank you." Kendall said cheekily. The blonds cheeky smile faded into a look of pleasure when James shoved a slicked finger into his unsuspecting body. "James!"

James smirked and added another, earning a hiss then a moan when he started to scissor. He dropped to his knees, face directly in front of Kendall's entrance. "You'll never guess, what I found to use."

Kendall's breaths were harsh as he looked down at James between his legs. "W-What?" He asked, hips bucking down as James added another finger. "Mmm, so good."

James removed his fingers and licked his lips. "Chocolate syrup." He surged forward and licked at Kendall's chocolate covered whole.

Kendall gripped the counter top tightly as he screamed out in pleasure. "Oh fuck, James! Yes!" Kendall screamed, cock throbbing against his stomach. James smirked mentally, swirling his tongue around the entrance before pushing it in, groaning at the taste of chocolate. He continued to fuck Kendall with his tongue, until the blonde was begging for him to put his cock inside him.

James dislodged Kendall's legs, which had wrapped around his neck, grabbed the syrup and poured some on his hand to lather on his hard lengths. Kendall watched with lust dark eyes. "James…please." He moaned, watching the brunets dick twitch. He wanted to feel that inside him so bad.

James nodded, deciding he'd done enough teasing for the both of them, and walked between Kendall's spread legs. He lifted Kendall up slightly and the blond wrapped his long legs around his waist, positioning himself at Kendall's entrance and pushing in slowly. Kendall groaned in slight pain, weight-knuckling the counter top. The brunet leaned forward and kissed along Kendall's jaw line to sooth him. "Shh, baby. Almost all the way in."

Kendall nodded taking a beep breath and waited for the pain to subside into the pleasure he knew would come. Soon, it did dull and all he could think about was getting James to pound him into the counter. "James, move, please."

James didn't hesitate, pulling out until the tip was the only part still buried inside, then thrusting forward slowly. Kendall's head fell backward, moaning as James continued to thrust in and out slowly. Every time they had sex, James would start out slow. It didn't matter if James was mad at him or if he just wanted to be fucked roughly, James would always start off slow. It drove Kendall absolutely crazy.

"Ngh, harder. Please, I'm not going to break. I want it harder!" Kendall's voice went up an octave when James suddenly thrust into him roughly.

James' pace picked up. He grabbed the counter top for leverage, so he could pound into Kendall harder. "You want it harder, baby?" James asked.

Kendall looked up at James with wide green eyes and nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes. Harder Jamie, faster. I want you to own me." Kendall screamed, eyes rolling back when his sweet spot was hit.

James smirked, "Very well."

Then there was no holding back. He threw Kendall's legs over his shoulders, bending Kendall's body in a sort of awkward half on, half off, potion on the counter top. Kendall's lower half completely off the counter and his upper half supported by his elbows propped up on the top.

But Kendall didn't care, James was fucking him so hard that his lower back slammed into the edge and was probably going to have a huge bruise there latter, all he cared about was that James was fucking him so hard he could barley breath from the pleasure. His whole body was rocked up and down from the force. The pleasure coursing through him was almost to much and he could feel himself reaching his climax.

"James! So close, Jamie. Fuck, yes! Faster, please, harder! Touch me!" He babbled, desperate to find his climax.

James grunted, letting go of Kendall's hip to grab the blonds throbbing cock. "You're so fucking sexy Kendall. You drive me crazy." He said, pumping Kendall slowly, in contrast to him hard thrusts.

Kendall was too far gone to really comprehend what James said, babbling his own string of nonsense. "Ah, ah. Oh my God, Jamie. You're so big. Fuck, yes, I love you!"

He could feel it, bubbling in his stomach, his release, just needed one more push and he would release. He was so fucking close, it was painful. Kendall's hand shot forward and grabbed the back of James' neck, pulling him into a kiss that was all tongue, teeth, and lips. And with a well time jerk of the brunets hand on Kendall's dick, well placed thrust of his hips into Kendall's prostate, and nip at Kendall's swollen red lips, Kendall broke the kiss with a scream so loud, James swore the apartment shook. Kendall's back arched and hips thrust down as he came all over his stomach and the brunets fist.

"Fuck Kendall." James groaned, Kendall clenched around him painfully, milking him of his release. The brunet came hard into Kendall, thrusts slowing as he rode it out.

James stood there, buried in Kendall, until he caught his breath, pulling out of the blonde once he had. He glanced up at Kendall, terror gripping him when he saw Kendall's eyes closed and he looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Kendall! Kendall, wake up!" James said in a panic, picking up the unconscious blond and carrying him to there room. "Come on, baby."

"Mmm?" Kendall mumbled opening his eyes to look at James and smiling.

James breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I thought I had really hurt you." He said laying the blond on the bed.

Kendall hissed when he tried to move, his lower back protesting greatly. James panicked. "Oh my god! I did hurt you! I'm calling the hospital!"

"No, no! James!" Kendall chuckled, grabbing onto James' hand. "I'm just sore. It's the price to be paid for mind blowing sex." He chuckled, voice slightly hoarse from his screaming earlier.

James looked at Kendall apologetically, sliding in next to him. "But still, I was too rough."

Kendall shook his head, snuggling up to James. "No, I asked for it remember? I'll be fine in a week or two. It's only a bruise." He reached his head up to lightly kiss James' lips, ignoring the pain it caused. "That was amazing James. I love you."

James smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less." Kendall glared at him and James chuckled. "I love you too."

Kendall smiled widely, snuggling back into James and letting his sore body relax. "Just so you know, the next time we fuck on something like that, you're going to be the one with the bruises."

* * *

Random: So there you go the first of the one-shots! Review/give request/suggestions! PEACENESS! Until next time!


	2. Foursome Fun

Author Note:

Random: Yeah I know. I really shouldn't be working on this, but smutt is so much easier to write then the dramatic shit I have up now and I honestly don't have time to work through a chapter of WIB or TC or SL...so yeah...

Hikaru: So it was a sorta tie between Carlos and Logan voyeurism and Vampire Kames. Well when you guys suggested you said both at the same time so there you go...

Kaoru: This is a mixture of those requests and another from .carlospena93 with her subtle (not really) hint of OT4.

Random: Yep, it's OT4 with Cargan voyeurism at the beginning. So this is my first orgy type anything so go easy. I know it sucks. I kinda rushed threw it and I'm sorry if it seems short an to the point...On a different note, to those who want the vampire! I'm working on it, but it's going to take some time. I have to work out this weird story line I have in my head for it, so it will probably be this really long one-shot thing.

Kaoru: WARNINGS: Grammar/Spelling errors. Orgy! Kendall/James, Carlos/Logan to start off James/Kendall/Logan/Carlos ends it will.

Random: O_O Did you just go Yoda on me?

Kaoru: Yoda talk have I gone.

Hikaru: O-o oooooooooookay...DISCLAIMER: Nope still doesn't own...sadly...very very sadly.

Random: ENJOY!

* * *

It's a known fact that Kendall and James had sex.

It's also a known fact that they had _a lot_ of sex.

Probably more than they should. Sure, it was healthy for a couple in love to have sex, but Kendall and James probably had more sex then the normal couple in love. People where amazed that they hadn't run themselves dry or how they didn't just collapse from exaction. Seriously, it was insane.

But what people don't know, is Carlos and Logan like to watch.

* * *

"J-James." Kendall moaned as the brunet rubbed him through his boxers.

"Yeah, baby?" He asked, kissing Kendall's neck.

"T-To many c-clothes." He whined, tugging at the jeans the brunet was still wearing.

James chuckled. He kissed down Kendall's neck and chest. "Eager?" He whispered against Kendall's smooth skin.

"Damn it, James." Kendall moaned. He fisted his own blond locks as he arched his back in pleasure. "I love your tongue." He breathed.

James smirked, running his tongue along Kendall's abs. "I love your taste on my tongue." He growled softly, before biting down on Kendall's hip bone.

"Holy fuck, that's hot." Carlos whispered from his place on the other side of the bedroom. Both he and Logan sat on Kendall's bed watching their two taller friends on the opposite bed, clad in only boxers.

Logan just nodded, eyes glued to the pair on the opposite bed, palming himself to release some pressure. They both moaned as Kendall's boxers disappeared, soon followed by his member disappearing into James' mouth. Kendall chocked out a moan, one hand going to grip James' hair.

The blond looked over at the other two, smirking at what he saw. Both had given up with just palming themselves, now they where stroking each others hard members slowly. "E-Enjoying the-Ngh, James- s-show?" He asked through his moans of pleasure. His eyes rolled back as a wave of pleasure washed over him, James continuously licking at his tips as he bobbed his head.

"Fuck, yes." Carlos moaned, bucking into Logan's hand.

Logan gave a low moan of pleasure. "You ha-ave n-no idea." He said, dick throbbing.

Kendall smirked again, glancing down at James, who still had Kendall in his mouth, then back to Logan, dick pulsing in James' mouth as he thought of what he was going to do. He sat up on his elbows, head dropping back as the position shift made his cock push farther into James' mouth. "Shit, so hot." He whispered, then went back to what he had originally planned.

Kendall lifted his eyes to meet with Logan's lust-black ones. He raised a hand and gestured for Logan to come closer. Logan didn't hesitate. He got up and let go of Carlos' leaking cock, the Latino making a disappointed whine that quickly turned into a needy moan when he realized what was happening. The smart boy walked up to the blond, allowing him to slide the boxers all the way off.

Kendall stopped his movements to moan quietly when James hummed around his dick. He looked down at James and noticed he was watching his every move. Kendall smirked.

Before Logan knew it was happening, Kendall gripped the back of his neck and smashed their lips together. Logan heard Carlos moan loudly and smirked, knowing his boyfriend was loving this. Logan loved it too, when the roles are reversed and Carlos is the one kissing either James or Kendall.

They had some weird kinks.

Kendall broke the kiss and laid back down, moaning every now and then when James would flick his tongue over his head. "Fuck my mouth, Logie." Kendall demanded. All three other boy's in the room moaned simultaneously.

"You're such a whore." Carlos crocked, hand pumping his hard dick faster.

Kendall's eyes moved to Carlos. "Only for you three." He smirked. Logan couldn't take it. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Kendall's chest. Quickly, he shoved his throbbing cock into Kendall's willing mouth, moaning at the wet heat. Logan keened, it was so fucking good.

"You're mouth is amazing." Logan breathed, using the head bored as leverage to fuck into Kendall's mouth. The green eyed boy moaned at both James' lips wrapped around his dick and having Logan in his mouth.

Carlos sat there, watching. It was almost too much. He watched as his boyfriend fucked his best friends mouth and watched as his other best friend sucked his boyfriends dick while rutting against the mattress.

Fuck, he couldn't take it. He had to touch someone.

Carlos quickly got up, boxers already abandoned on the floor. This didn't happen often, mind you. Sure they watched from time to time, but rarely ever got into the action with them. So, Carlos would be damned if he missed out on this. The Latino walked over to James' side, and reached under him to undo his zipper and button, then forced the Jeans and boxers to his knees. He quickly wrapped his free hand around James' long hard dick and pumped it slowly.

The brunet moaned around Kendall, tongue swirling around the head, causing Kendall to moan and suck harder on Logan's dick, making the smart boy scream in pleasure. Carlos smirked, satisfied with the chain reaction he caused. He bent forward and kissed down James back as he continued to pump. He watched as Logan fucked into Kendall's mouth harder. The Latino could tell Logan was close, but Carlos was far from over. He used the hand not stroking James, and slid one finger into Logan's hole. So, every time Logan fucked down into Kendall' mouth, he fucked himself on Carlos' finger too.

Logan threw his head back as Carlos added another. "Yes! So close!" He screamed. The Latino moaned, adding another finger into Logan and quickening his pace on James dick and rubbing his own need against James' arm. He glanced down at Kendall. The blond was withering in pleasure, lips swollen around Logan's cock and face flushed.

Suddenly Logan's hips stuttered and he cried out, releasing hard into Kendall's mouth. The blond moaned at the taste, drinking it all as he exploded himself. James popped off Kendall and immediately went to kiss Carlos, forcing his tongue into the shortest boy's mouth. Carlos groaned at the taste of Kendall on hazel eyed boy's tongue.

They pulled away and looked at the two boys collapsed on the bed, looking at them hungrily. James' breathed hitched at the sight of Kendall. Hair mused, lips swollen, cheeks read, and eyes dark. His dick twitched with want. Crawling over Kendall's body, he kissed him deeply, moaning into it at the lingering taste of Logan.

James pulled back and smiled down at Kendall, watching his green eyes sparkle. "Love you." He whispered.

Kendall beamed. "Love you too." He whispered back and pulled James back for another kiss. This one more passionate and loving then the others.

A moan from Logan, broke the two out of their kiss. They looked over to find Carlos ramming into the paler boy from behind. Kendall swallowed at the sight feeling his dick twitch. He shivered when he felt James lean back over him and whispered into his ear. "Hands and knees, Kendy."

Kendall complied instantly. He turned back around to Logan and Carlos, finding Logan's face directly next to his. He leaned over and kissed along the boy's jaw line as he felt James' hand run over his back and ass. Letting out a squeak when he felt James slap his ass, then a moan when the brunet did it again.

"You are a little whore, aren't you." James teased, slapping the reddening cheek again. Kendall moaned loudly, latching onto Logan's neck. James smirked and did it again. "I asked you a question, Kendall."

Kendall screamed this time. "Yes! Yes! I am! James, please!" He begged.

"Good boy." James whispered, slamming into Kendall without warning.

Carlos and Logan moaned at the loud scream of pleasure that erupted from the green eyed boy's throat. Carlos' thrusts picked up as he watched James pound into Kendall roughly. The brunet griped Kendall's hips so tightly, Carlos swore he saw bruises forming already. Logan and Carlos watched as the taller half fucked. James' muscles moved under his skin, chest rising and falling rapidly with each thrust, dick slamming harshly into the blonds tight hole. Kendall was panting, moaning, screaming, loving every fucking thrust, his back arched and cock twitched between his legs, James' name spilling from his lips in a continues babble of nonsense.

Carlos' eyes scanned up the two bodies, until they meet James'. It was like they could read each others mind. They each pulled their respective boyfriend up and flushed against their chests at the same time. Kendall and Logan moaning as their dicks rubbed together. They scooted closer to each other, Logan and Kendall's chests touching and cocks rubbing together with each thrust.

James bent passed Kendall's shoulder to kiss Logan as Carlos did the same to Kendall. Tongues battling and teeth nipping as they explored the others mouth. Their thrusts grew faster and kisses sloppy. Eventually Kendall reached between himself and Logan, to grab both their dicks and stroke them together. His head feel back onto James shoulder, moaning and panting as his climax grew nearer.

"J-Jamie, close. Harder, so close." Kendall panted, hand quickening on his and the smart boy's members.

Logan nodded in agreement. "Me too, Carlos. Faster." He groaned.

The two complied, feeling like they'd reaching their own peeks soon. Logan was first, releasing all over Kendall's fist and their abdomens'. Carlos was next, filling Logan to the brim as the paler boy's walls clenched around him. They collapsed and watched as the other two slowly came undone.

Kendall continued to stroke his dick and James thrust deep inside him, hitting his prostate hard with each thrust. His dick throbbed in his hand, using his other hand to pull James face to his for another sheering kiss and muffling his screams. A couple thrust later, Kendall came. Hot ropes splattering over Carlos and Logan as he screamed out James' name. The blond squeezed around James. The brunet gasped, thrusting harder as he came into the blond, riding out his orgasm until he was spent.

They collapsed on top of Carlos and Logan. A tangled mess of limbs, heaped together on the bed. They feel asleep together without a word, too spent to even think about forming a sentence.

But no words were needed anyway. All they needed was each other.

* * *

Random: Yup crappy. I don't like it...review and request please!


	3. Finally Calm

Author Note:

Random: Sorry not the vamp one, still working on it. I need to write something fluffy, because I was working on Self-loathing and...I just need to take a break and write something fluffy.

Hikaru: Warnings: Language, mentions of sex and pasted abuse, sadness a little, grammar/spelling errors, fluffiness, nothing really above T.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: I'll just say disclaimer. Explains it all.

Random: Okay I got nothin' I'm going to let you read and I'm going to do some laundry thentry to work on WIB, maybe you'll get an update today...we will seeee! ENJOY! Read and request! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL! :D

* * *

Kendall watched his friends while sipping a pink smoothie. They were all sat around a pool table, just enjoying the peaceful moment. He hadn't had one of these in a very long time, like, a year long time. And the reasons where sitting around this table.

The first to start his problems was Jo.

When she'd come back, he'd been so confused. Everyone thought it was because he didn't know if he wanted Lucy or Jo, and part of it was, but the part that no one knew about was, he'd been questioning his sexuality. He never really got to think about it, though. He decided that he'd go for the one he'd miss the most if they left. So he'd chosen Jo.

And for three months they'd been happy, but he couldn't do it. He was starting to have more and more trouble keeping his eyes off other guys. He'd felt terrible. All he could think about while he'd kissed Jo was how'd it feel like to kiss someone with a stronger jaw and maybe just a little bit of scruff. So he broke up with her. It wasn't fair to lead her on. She deserved someone that looked only at her. And as much as he wished he could be that, he wasn't. It broke his heart to break hers. He loved her like a sister and he hated that he was the cause of her pain. But luckily, after some time, they'd stayed friends.

Even then he never had time to actually experiment with his new found preferences. Right after that came his second problem, Logan became sick. Extremely sick. Somehow he'd gotten walking pneumonia. It's symptoms are just like a regular cold, but if not treated, could turn into a sever case of pneumonia. Which is what happened. Logan had collapsed one day at rehearsals. It'd scared the shit out of Kendall. They'd rushed him to the hospital and after hours of waiting and Kendall nearly having a heart attack, they'd found out Logan have an almost terminal case of pneumonia and it wasn't clear if the smart boy would live.

It was like the world had caved in on him. Logan, the one that never got sick, could die. So for the next two months, Logan was bed ridden. He'd been in an almost comatose state. He'd looked so weak and fragile and the coughs where heart wrenching. It'd been to familiar, to real. To much like how his father died. Kendall had lost count how many times he'd cried himself to sleep in James' arms.

It been worse for Carlos though. Kendall found Carlos one evening curled up in a ball in one of the janitor supply closets. His already breaking heart broke at the site of Carlos, shoulders shaking and eyes red. He'd found out that Carlos was in love with Logan and he was so scared that he wouldn't be able to tell the smart one how he felt.

"I can't lose him, Kendall. I…don't know what I'd do without him." Carlos had whispered, heart wrenching sobs escaping him right after.

And it'd been that moment he'd decided he'd do anything in his power to get Logan better, or at the very least well enough for Logan to feel Carlos' love. That's what he'd done too. He'd talked to the doctors about Logan's case, finding out that it was a special one. He was balancing on the point of no return and full recovery, the medication he was on now kept him balanced there. He'd also found out that there was an experimental treatment that was said to cure patience's like Logan. He'd immediately asked to try. The doctor warned him though that the trail was new and could cause more harm than good. But if there was one thing Kendall Knight was known for, it was taking risks.

"I understand doctor. But Logan is my friend and I have to make sure I've tried everything to make him better. I'll deal with the consequences' if they come." The doctor just sighed and singed Logan up. The rest was history. There had been a few scary turns were they thought they were going to lose him, but it has to get worse before it gets better, and soon Logan was on his way to recovery. Even now he was still a little under the weather, but nothing threatening and can be treated with over the counter medicine.

Kendall smiled when he glanced over and saw Carlos and Logan share a sweet kiss. When Logan had gotten well enough to be coherent, Carlos had confessed his feelings. Logan had not only accepted but cried from happiness. Logan told everyone that he'd been terrified that he'd die and Carlos would never know his feelings.

Later Camille had found out, but to everyone's surprise she had squealed and hugged the two, babbling that it'd taken them long enough. Then about a week later Kendall came out to his friends and family as gay. It was quite a shock for some, more for the fact that Kendall was the only fully gay member in the band. James, Carlos, and Logan where all bisexual, so everyone was shocked that the leader was the one to play completely for the same team. They all thought it would've been James. Well it made since to Kendall that James would pursue both sex's. The pretty boy had always said he was to pretty for just one.

So after he came out, he'd kind of taken the roll as the 'gay best friend' to Camille and Jo. He honestly didn't mind. It was true after all. The only thing that bugged him was the shopping, he was still a guy, gay or not. He'd actually help Camille and Jo find there current boyfriends. Camille's had shocked everyone.

She's dating Jett. That's right. Jett! Of all people! But strangely they were perfect for each other. They kinda balanced each other out. Jo's had been less of a shock. She was going out with Dak, and there relationship had more sugar on it then when he was with Jo. And that was saying something.

After that he'd been able to relax a little. In this time he and James started to spend more time together. Kendall'd figured out that even if he said he was gay, women still flocked to him, actually more than when he thought he was straight. They either came to just be friends with him or they came to try and be the one that could 'convert' him back. He just looked upon those girls in amusement. So, when he and James went out for a night of fun, Kendall would be the gay wing man. He still found that statement a little weird, but anyway, he would steer the girls that want to try and 'save' him to James. Saying that he himself was a lost cause but his friend over their, yeah the one with the gorgeous hair, was still hanging by the balancing point and all he needed was a nice girl like you to sway him. She'd flip her hair and give a rather predatory smirk and walk right up to James. They'd be kissing in a matter of seconds. It amazed Kendall that they fell for it. He'd watch, shacking his head, before turning away when the kiss got a little to heated for his licking. He always felt this…he didn't know, but he felt it whenever anyone kissed James.

So that's how it went for awhile. Kendall would actually hook up with a couple guys now and then, the girls that just wanted to be friends usually had other gay friends. He'd also help James win a few hook ups with both genders, every time feeling that same feeling. After about one month into this, Kendall got his first boyfriend.

The guys name was Brandon and he'd just moved to the Palm Woods. Kendall meet him by the pool one day and they'd just clicked. But Brandon was his next stress related problem. The first two months of there relationship was perfect. They never fought, they rivaled Dak and Jo in the sweetness department, they were practically joined at the hip, they were perfect. At least, that's what everyone thought.

After their first two months together, that's when everything went down hill. Brandon turned out to be abusive. Of course he never told anybody, passing the bruises and occasional cuts as either going to the ice rink and playing to hard or falling. But soon, the bruises and cuts became more frequent and in places that padding normally covered. It took James three months to notice the change in Kendall.

He confronted Kendall about it immediately. And Kendall denied it for an hour, until James lost his temper and push Kendall into the nearest wall. Kendall instantly went slack, tears pouring from his eyes and faced turned away. Whimpering out, "I-I'm s-sorry. Brandon. I-It w-wont hap-p-pen a-again. I-I'll be good."

James froze then, realizing that he'd triggered something. It was all he needed to confirm what he already knew was true. He'd softened, placing a hand on Kendall's cheek to make him look at him. And spoke softly, so he wouldn't frighten Kendall further. "Kendall. It's me, James. I'm not going to hurt you." He saw Kendall relax and return from whatever place in his mind he escapes to whenever Brandon beats him. "You have to tell me Kendall." And Kendall broke, sobbing loudly and miserable into James' arms, telling James of the abuse he'd gone through for the last three months. He'd fallen asleep later, after he'd stopped crying, comforted by the way James stroked his hand threw his hair.

Kendall'd finally got the courage about a week later to break up with Brandon, James coming alone if thing got too violent. It was hard. He'd been with the guy for the better part of five months and he'd fallen in love with him. Because whenever Brandon wasn't beating on him, he was the perfect boyfriend. And that's when Kendall realized he'd turned into those girls he pities on the news. Those girls that are beautiful, but broken, thinking that the guy that just sent them to the hospital would change. He never understood those girls. How could they be with someone that hurts them initially? Now he does. He got to know the good an bad side of Brandon, but the good side almost never comes out anymore and that was the part he fell in love with. But that part was gone, he needed to move on and be the Kendall Knight he once was, the Kendall Knight that disappeared the moment Brandon changed.

To say Brandon was mad was an understatement. He'd knocked Kendall to the ground, before James could react. He screamed at Kendall, saying that no one would want him, that all he was good for was sex now. Sad part is, Kendall half believed him. Who would want someone that's been damaged so much by a previous relationship? He knew he was going to have trust issues now, but one thing he did know, he wasn't just good for sex. He never did have sex with Brandon, he was extremely grateful for that. If he had, he'd probably believe all of what he screamed at him.

James had beat the crap out of Brandon for that, picked Kendall up as he sobbed and took him back to the apartment. He made sure Kendall felt wanted and loved. The next month was the healing process, for both the physical and mental wounds. He slowly regained his old confidence back, even went out with James a few time like they had before. But it will take some time to heal completely. He still had his moments of depression and nightmares of Brandon coming back, but other than that, he was the old Kendall.

That was pretty much it, well the Jenifers where there too, but nothing big happened with them. The only thing that really happened was when Logan was in the hospital. Kendall was still confused about his sexuality and in pain over Logan being sick, that he slept with blond Jenifer for a sort of comfort. That was pretty much it.

Then there was James, who was sitting to his right. James never had any drama, besides his hair drama. All this last year, James had been there for him. He'd actually helped him with choosing Jo, he was Kendall's rock when Logan was sick, and he'd helped him get the courage to break up with Brandon. He was also a big part in his healing process. James was there through everything, helping him stay together. But not only just this year, his whole life. James was just always there.

He looked over at James and smiled when he saw the pretty boy looking into his mirror while running his comb threw his hair. James caught his eyes in the mirror and smiled, setting it down to look at Kendall. The blond blushed, but smiled back.

"What you thinking about? You've been spaced out for a while now." James asked, chuckling.

Kendall looked at his pins smoothie. "All that's happened this year. I don't know how we've survived."

James laughed, the noise sounding beautiful and calming in Kendall's ears. "Yeah, I know. It's been one thing after another hasn't it?" James smiled.

Kendall stared at James, the smile always took his breath away. He took a moment to just look at James. He was truly beautiful. Kendall knew he was, but never really taken the time to actually _see_ it. James was his best friend and has always been there for him. The brunet was strong, loyal, always upbeat, fun, sweet, had the biggest heart. He was just…James.

The brunet cocked his head to the side in confusion when Kendall never replied. "Kendall?"

Kendall smiled slowly, realizing something he always knew was there. It wasn't really a surprise after all they've been through. "I love you." He said softly.

James smiled softly. "I know." He said, before leaning in and kissing Kendall's lips just as softly as his smile. "And I love you too."

Kendall laughed happily, bring James into a deeper kiss. This one was more passionate, showing just how much they loved each other. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, green clashing with hazel showing so much love, it would put Romeo and Juliet to shame.

They were broken out of there little world when everyone at the table screamed, "It's about damn time!" Followed by a laugh from the pair.

They shared one more kiss before leaning up to rest their hands on the table and join the conversation. Although they never were apart, hands clasped together or James' arm around Kendall's shoulders. It was like they'd been together for that year and in a way they had. They endured the pain and come out with a love stronger then it has ever been. The love they always knew was there but didn't understand what it was, until now.

It was finally calm.


	4. Hot Tub

Author Note:

Random: HELLO! So this is a request from Sassy Kames!

Hikaru: I particularity like this one.

Kaoru: Of course you would.

Random: So I don't really have time to say anything so let's get this moving!

Hikaru: WARNINGS: Sexual situation, language. And grammar/spelling mistakes. She didn't really look over it...That about it.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Still don't own.

Random: ENJOY!

* * *

"Jaaaaaaaamie! I want to go!" Kendall whined. He was currently trying to get his brunet boyfriend out of bed.

"No, Kendall! It's late!"

"But come on! We never use that hot tub. The only people that use it now are the parents and Bitters. Don't you remember when he first moved here? The 'cool' older kids used it. Now we're the 'cool older kids' and we _never_ use it!" Kendall pouted.

James groaned. "It's midnight Kendall." He said simple, like that would explain it all, which it did…if you weren't Kendall.

"So? That's the best time to use a hot tub!"

"That's the best time to sleep, which I was doing, until you decided to attack me." James grumbled, pulling the sheets over his head.

"B-But, James…hot tub."

"Sleep."

There was silence, then he felt Kendall's weight shift form the edge to the bed to straddling his legs. He felt Kendall lean forward to whisper in his ear. "But think about it James. You. Me. All alone. In a hot tub." He punctuated each phrase with a kiss to the back of his neck.

Well, fuck. How could he resist that?

But before he could react, Kendall jumped off the bed and was heading out the door. "But I guess I'll just go alone, you want to sleep." And he left the room with a half hard James.

Kendall is such a smart ass.

The blond was smirking, that all knowing annoying smirk, when James exited the bedroom with towels and wearing his swim trunks. He had James wrapped around his pinky finger and he knew it too. Damn him.

"Ready to go?" Kendall sang out sweetly.

"Shut up and walk." James growled.

Kendall smiled, kissing James softly, before hurrying down the hall and to the elevator. James grumbling about hating the fact Kendall was amazing with his hands…teeth…tongue…fuck it. Kendall was just amazing, period.

They finally made it done to the lobby, quickly checking if it was clear and hurrying to the pool area. Kendall gave a rather girly squeal when he saw the hot tub. And it was already on! He ran over to it and dipped his hand in to test the temperature, smiling when it felt just right. He was already in his trunks, so all he needed to do was take his shirt off and he was in the water! And that's what he did, lifting his shirt over his head in one fluid motion.

James choked at the sudden exposed skin. He sometimes forgot just how stunning the blond was. He was tall and had the right amount of muscles to fit his body frame. He was no longer that awkward fifteen year old still adjusting to his body. James eyes scanned down Kendall's neck to his defined chest and downward to his toned stomach. His eyes grew dark when they rested on his waist, tracing the V shape until it disappeared into his trunks. He licked his lips at the thought of what was under those trunks.

Kendall smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched James shamelessly check him out. "Liking what you're seeing, big boy?"

James' eyes snapped up to Kendall's, who's deep emeralds where sparkling with mischief. James smirked slowly. "Yes, very much so, green eyes."

Kendall just chuckled and turned around. "Get in the hot tub, James." He said simply, while easing himself into the tub. He gave out a moan of pleasure when his body settled in the water. "Oh, yes. This is wonderful." He breathed.

James gulped, feeling a certain appendage twitch. He shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head, once he sat down their stuff, and climbed in after Kendall, sitting on the opposite end. He gasped when the warm water hit his skin. "Holy fuck. This feels amazing." James sighed, leaning his head back on the edge.

They stayed like that for a while just enjoying the quit and the hot water around them. Kendall sighed happily. He'd wanted to do this for so long…but there was another thing he wanted to do. Peeking one eye open, he looked over at the relaxed James. He looked asleep, and on closer inspection, he was. Kendall smiled deviously, shifting until he was sitting up. It was perfect, time to but his plan into action.

He slowly slid over to James, making sure he moved the water around them as little as possible. He reached his hand out and ran it up the brunets thigh. He smiled when James mumbled something in his sleep and shifted closer. The blonds heart thumped excitedly in his chest. They hadn't done something like this in a long time. Usually the most adventurous they got was in the Rocque Records bathroom stall. And as much as Kendall loved being fuck into a wall of any kind, he wanted some verity. This was perfect.

He slid his hand up to James' clothed groin, rubbing at it gently, until he felt it harden. He smirked and drought his lips to James' neck. Sucking and licking at the exposed flesh, until James was giving out soft moans in his sleep. He rubbed at James' erection harder, enticing a moan of pleasure from the brunet. James was still asleep, letting out little whimpers and occasionally Kendall's name, he let out a sigh when Kendall worked his swim trunks down and his hard cock was released into the warm water.

Kendall had to stop himself from moaning at the sight of James large member in the water. His own hard cock throbbed at the sight of it. Wrapping his hand around the engorged flesh, he slid his hand up the shaft then down. James bucked his hips up for more friction. Kendall couldn't take it, his own need was throbbing with want. He quickly took his swim trunks off and placed them on the edge with James. He moaned as the hot water surrounded him newly exposed cock. He got up and maneuvered himself until he was straddling James' hips with his knees, lowering himself back down and groaning as their bare cocks rubbed.

He rocked against James for a while, James whimpering in his sleep and Kendall moaning as their cocks rubbed together deliciously. The blonde leaned forward wrapping his arms around the brunets neck, still rubbing their hard cocks together. "Jamie." H whisper in James' ear. "Jamie…I need you to, ngh, wake up." He grunted as he rocked against James la little faster.

James stirred slightly. "Jamie, please, I need you to w-wake up." Kendall was getting a little more desperate. He needed James to be inside him pretty soon. "I want you to fuck me in this hot tub."

James' eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly. Kendall was rubbing their cocks together with his hand now, head titled back and panting. James didn't even say anything, just reaching out and licking up Kendall's neck, biting down on the part that his jaw meet his neck. Kendall moaned bucking his hips into his hand and James' cock. James kissed along his chest and shoulder, biting down on the pulse point and sucking hard at his Adams apple.

"F-Fuck, James. Inside. Need you inside me." Kendall panted, kissing a trail down James' neck too.

James nodded, running his hands over Kendall's strong stomach and ads, around his hips and over his ass cheek to his twitching hole. Kendall shock his head. "A-Already did that earlier. Let me ride you, please." Kendall begged, looking into James' eyes.

James could only nod, lifting Kendall up and guiding him over his cock. He pushed him down, Kendall groaning as he slid down James' thick cock. The blond leaned forward and kissed James passionately, prying his mouth open and exploring his mouth as he slid the rest of the way down. James rubbed circles into his hips and kissed all along his jaw, stopping at his lips several time to whisper sweet nothings against them.

Kendall smiled, tangling his hands in James' hair and kissing him gently. "I love how you fill me." He whispered, peppering kisses over the brunets face.

"I love how it feels to fill you." James replied.

Kendall chuckled, kissing James' lips again. It started off sweet, then grew more heated, needy, wanting. Kendall nipped at James' bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth as he slowly lifted his hips. He swallowed ever moan James let out as he pushed back down, hen back up. He set a slow rhythm as he waited to get used to the feeling. James taking control of the kiss when Kendall's pace picked up, kissing Kendall fiercely as his tight heat and the hot water surrounded his dick.

"A-Ah, James! Yes!" Kendall yelled. His bounces quickened and he slammed himself harder on James' cock. The water slashing over the edge and hands gripping it as he fucked himself on James cock. "Fuck, so good. James, James, JAMES!" He canted, head thrown back as he screamed out when he hit his sweet spot.

James groaned. Kendall looked so fucking hot, bouncing above him. He grabbed Kendall's hips as the blond thrust down, causing the blonds to scream out in pleasure each time his prostate was hit. "Kendall, you're so fucking sexy. Fuck I love you."

"Yes! James! Harder, I love you too. James, fuck you feel so good." Kendall almost sobbed. "Touch me, please. I need your hand on my d-dick." Kendall breathed, slamming his hips down on James harder.

James complied, moving a hand to Kendall's neglected dick. Kendall arched his back into the touch as James started to tug. Kendall was a moaning mess above the pretty boy, moving his hips up and down so hard and fast, water was slashing over the edges. Kendall tangled a hand in James' hair and yanked him into a bruising, breathtaking kiss. He swiped his tongue out and coaxed James' tongue into his mouth, sucking on it as it explored his hot mouth. The kiss was heated and filthy, adding to the pleasure coursing threw the teen boys bodies.

Kendall gasped away from the kiss, as James thrust up into him harder as he thrust down. "S-Shit, James. Fucking close." He panted, biting down on his lip and arching his back. "Fuck, yes! James, YES!" He screamed as he came, sending hot ropes of his release into the hot tubs water.

"Oh hell, Kendall! So tight! Fuck!" James yelled as Kendall squeezed around him, sending him over the edge and into an abyss of bliss.

They rode out their pleasure highs. Kendall slumping in James' arms, breathing hard and stated. "That…that was…awesome." The blond breathed.

James smiled, smoothing a hand over Kendall's slightly damp hair. "Yeah. We hadn't done something like that in a long while."

Kendall nodded and sat up, James lifting him up to slid his soft dick out. Kendall hissed at the slight pain and sudden empty feeling. "It has. And it was nice. We need to be more adventurous more often." He chuckled, kissing at James' neck.

James tilted his head, "Yeah." He breathed, enjoying Kendall's attention. "I don't know why we don't." He rubbed his hands over Kendall's sore thighs.

Kendall sighed softly, kissing James' mouth as he spoke. "Mmm, probably because we're to horny to think about it." He mummers, kissing James' mouth over and over, each kiss getting a little deeper.

James laughed quietly. "Yup, that's more than likely."

Any farther conversation was cut off by Kendall kissing James deeply, lazily running his tongue over the plump bottom lip and James opening them so he could explore. James easily pushed Kendall's lazy tongue back into his mouth, wrapping his own around it and tugging gently. Kendall moaned, as the appendage moved around his willing mouth.

James pulled back, Kendal chasing after him, but settling for kissing and licking at his jaw and neck. "We need to get back to the room Kendy." James said, caressing Kendall's hips under the water.

Kendall hummed. "I don't think I can walk."

James laughed. "Well, that's what my gym visits are for." He said standing up with Kendall wrapped around him. The blond squeaking at the sudden cool air.

"Did you just call me fat?"

James snickered, kissing Kendall's when the blond pulled back to look him in the eyes. "No, baby. Never. You're perfect."

Kendall pouted. "Lair." This time James kissed his lips.

"No I'm serious. I love you, so much. You are perfect."

Kendall smiled, rubbing there noses together. "You are such a softy."

James huffed, using one hand to keep Kendall up and the other to grab their things. "The biceps your clinging to would like to beg to differ."

Kendall laughed. "I love you too, James." They smiled at each other and shared a sweet kiss before James stepped out of the hot tub.

Kendall smirked. "Bitters is going to be so pissed when he wakes up to find the hot tub water dirty tomorrow."

James snickered. "And you limping is going to be a dead give away on who dirtied it."

"Shut up!"

Tonight was a night to remember.

* * *

Random: Crappy ending, I know. Review and Request please! Peaceness!


	5. Backstage Rush

Author Note:

Random: Helllllooooo! So this idea came from reading old BTR kink meme's. It's based off the episode Back Stage Rush, but instead of light saber fighting they were doing something different. *Wink Wink*

Hikaru: Warnings: THIS IS REALLY DIRTY! At least I think so. There is rough, rough sex and dirty talk. Grammar/Spelling mistakes

Kaoru: Disclaimer: She does not own, once again...bleh.

Random: Now I'm just going to let you read. It's like 1 in the morning and I'm tired so keep that in mind when you find spelling mistakes and so on. I'm sorry for it's crappy ending in advance. Now ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

James and Kendall loved performing. They loved being able to see all of there fans and singing the songs. They loved touring the world and experiencing everything it had to offer. Literally going to Pairs, London, and Tokyo. But everything they never really got time for themselves.

And being sexually active teenagers, that was frustrating.

And being sexually active teenage boyfriends, was even more frustrating.

Can you imagine all the dance rehearsals they go threw? James gets to see Kendall's fucking hips swing to the beat. 'Show Me' kills him every time. He gets so incredibly turned on he almost can't finish the song. But then he can't do anything because after the show they're all exhausted and are rush off to the buses for a long ride to the next show. And for some odd reason, he choose a to ride in a bus with Carlos instead of his boyfriend. His hand only does so much.

What about all the sound checks? Kendall gets to hear James' angelic voice sing to what ever song they decide to play. 'No Idea' is the song that get's him. It's the song that they get to sit down and just sing. James takes full advantage of that, and put's his whole heart into the words. He watches James belt out every note with so much passion it kills him, not to mention during the shows he's all hot and sweaty. And all Kendall can think about is that same voice moaning his name and getting all hot and sweaty for a different reason. And then, just like James, he's rushed to the bus he shares with Logan, before he can do anything. His fingers can only go so deep.

So when they made it to Vancouver and saw N'sync record of fastest change time, an idea formed in their heads.

Yes, this was the last concert for this tour and because of that everyone was slowing down. After the show they were going to be able to have time to themselves before they left, and Kendal and James were going to fuck like little bunnies. So figuring out how to strip faster was like the perfect excuse they needed to get ready.

They were both horny and frustrated, so they used it as a excuse to hide behind the curtains, acting like they were figuring out a way to change quicker. They didn't have to worry much about being caught either, Logan was reading his 'Word Pages' and Carlos had Katie helping him with his cricket problem.

And that's why Kendall currently had his pants around his ankles and James had three fingers shoved up in entrance.

"Fuck, Kendall. You have no idea how hard I'm going to fuck you when this shows over." James whispered into his blond boyfriends ear.

Kendall whined, pushing back on his fingers. "Yes Jamie please! I want it so hard." It felt so good to just have James' fingers in him.

James continued to thrust his fingers in and out, making sure to stretch Kendall. It's been so long. And the feeling of having any part of James inside him was wonderful, coupled with the things the brunet whispered in his ear, things he was going to do to him later, was proving too much. Kendall came with a shout, just as some guy called a two minute warning.

Kendall gripped the chair he was holding onto for support as his orgasm subsided, James still thrusting his fingers in and out. The pretty boy smirked. "I didn't even touch you, Kendy. Just wait for the real thing."

Kendall moaned, dick twitching with interest, which kinda horrified him. He'd just came! How could he be ready to go again so soon? Oh right. He hasn't had any sexual contact with James for a REALLY long time. That's why.

They clean up and just before they are about to leave and Kendall's pulling up his pants, James pushes something round and smooth up his ass. "What in the hell!?" Kendall yells.

James smirks and brings Kendall in for a kiss. "It's a massage ball. It's to keep you stretched for the rest of the concert." He whispers against his lips. "And other things."

But before the blond can protest, they hear the last call. Kendall doesn't have time to try and get it out or complain to the brunet about it. This had been there longer break because it was halfway through the show, the others are shorter. They change and got back on stage fairly quickly, but not quick enough. They have two more wardrobe changes to beat the record though.

Kendall forgets the massage ball is actually inside him once he starts to dance and sing again. He's rudely reminded it's there though, when it suddenly vibrates during one of the breaks between songs where they talk to the crowd. He gasps and is extremely grateful he hadn't had his mic to his mouth at that time. His eyes shoot to James, who's smirking at him as he addresses the crowd. He grits his teeth as the strength of the vibration increases as they start their next song and he can feel his dick harden in his skinny jeans.

He has to force himself to concentrate on the song, which is really hard when the ball is vibrating right next to his prostate. How it got there, he will never know. Probably from all the dancing or something. He didn't care. He just wanted James to fuck him.

Their next costume change didn't go to well at all and Kendall didn't even have time to do anything before he was ushered back on stage. He'd grow used to the constant buzzing until they sat down for their next song. The strength increase significantly and Kendall balled a fist next to his thigh as his dick throbbed in his pants. Through the whole song it would either get stronger or weaker then right back to stronger. He fought to keep his voice even, it only wavered once and no one seemed to notice.

It was finally their last wardrobe change and before Kendall entered, James had him pinned to a nearby wall away from prying eyes. His hand was in his pants faster then Kendall could comprehend it and was pumping his painfully hard member through his boxers.

Kendall threw his head back and moaned, hands clamping on James' shoulder to keep him up. "Fuck, James. I c-can't…"

James smirked. "It's almost over Kendall. It's almost time to have you naked and panting beneath me as I fuck into you. I'm going to fucking _break _you."

Kendall keened. "_James! Oh yes!"_ But suddenly the heat around his throbbing need was gone.

"Lets break that record." James whispered.

And they did. Kendall wasn't sure if it was because the faster he changed clothes the faster he was on stage then the closer this show was to ending and the closer he was to James fucking him motivated him to change faster, or if he really just wanted to beat that record. Oh who was he kidding, of course it was the first one.

They were on their last song and Kendall was half wishing the song was faster. Then suddenly the ball pressed against his prostate was turned to full blast and he was releasing into his pants before he even realized what happened. He had to stop himself from screaming out in pleasure. He flushed in humiliation. He couldn't believe he had just came in the middle of a performance, luckily he was wearing dark pants and no one would see the stain, but there was just something about this whole situation that turned him on even more, even after he orgasmed. Soon after, the song ended and they waved good bye to the crowed.

Kendall and James impatiently waited as Gustavo thanked everyone. Kendall shifting awkwardly and James smirked at him every time he did.

Finally, _finally_, they were able to go. The couple wasting no time and made no effort to hiding that they were leaving, as the ran down the hall. James stopped every few feet to slam the blond against a wall to devour his mouth. Kendall was a panting, moaning mess when James finally just said 'screw it' and shoved the blond against the nearest wall and proceeded to take off their clothes.

"James, James wait! We can't-ngh-can't do it here, fuck." Kendall panted as James kiss and bit a line down his throat.

"I don't care." James hissed against the blonds pale skin. "I need you now."

"But someone's going to see an-" James cut Kendall off with a bruising kiss.

"Shut up." James said, before flipping the blond around to face the wall and pulling down his pants.

Kendall moaned as he felt James finger enter him again, moaning louder when he took out the ball. He braced himself against the wall with his hands, not caring that they were in a hallway anymore.

James grinned and slapped the blonds ass, causing him to buck forward and hiss. "I'm going to own you, baby. Long and hard."

Kendall whined, nodding his head vigorously. "Yes, yes. I'm yours. Fuck me hard. I want it." Kendall begged.

James' smirk grew and he thrust his hips forward, plunging into the blond in one go. Kendall screamed, whining when James didn't move. "James, come on. Move, please. It's been too long. I want your cock to fuck me into this wall! Make me scream!"

"You're…such…a…slut!" James grunted with each hard thrust. Kendall just nodded and screamed, hips bucking to meet James'. The pretty boy's hand came up to Kendall's hips for leverage and pounded into Kendall's inviting heat mercilessly. Kendall was so tight and warm, and he was just _so_ hard.

"James, fuck. You're…ugh…hurting me." Kendall panted. The grip James' hands had was painful and the pace he was taking was too rough for his unaccustomed body.

"Shut up and take it, you slut." James hissed. He was too horny and hard to care right now. "You asked for it, so I gave it to you." He thrust forward and hit Kendall's prostate brutally.

A broken scream ripped it's way up Kendall's throat. The pleasure was overwhelming and he forgot all about the pain James was causing, now he was just desperate for release. "James, t-touch me, p-please." He sobbed. He was so close.

James complied without a word, reaching around and wrapping his long fingers around the base and stocking up to the tip. Soon, his hand was moving with his hips.

Kendall was a sobbing, screaming mess in front of James. "Ah, a-ah! J-James! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck, _James!_" The blond screamed out the brunets names as he came over James' hand and the wall in front of him.

James grunted and moaned. "Kendall so tight, FUCK!" He yelled as he released deep within the blond. James had to catch Kendall and lean him against the wall as the blond went limp. The brunet slip down the wall with Kendall in his lap as he came down from his high. He brushed some hair out from Kendall's face and kissed his cheek. "You okay?"

Kendall chuckled weakly. "Yeah." He said brokenly, voice almost gone from his previous screaming. "That was insane."

"I'm sorry. I was way too rough." James whispered, stroking Kendall's hair.

Kendall chuckled, wrapping his arms around James. "M'Fine. I liked it. You should be rough more often."

James smirked. "We'll see." He said dismissively. "I love you, Kendall."

Kendall looked up and smiled. "I love you, too. Now carry me back to the buses, since you're the reason I can't walk."

James rolled his eyes and pecked Kendall's lips before picking him up. "Yes, princess." He teased.

Kendall glared. "Don't sass me. You're huge dick was practically ripping me apart a minute ago."

"Hey, you're a slut for my dick."

Kendall smiled impishly, kissing James passionately. "That I am, Diamond. That I am."


	6. Wake Up Call

Author Note:

Hikaru: HEY OHHH! I know I'm the first to speak!

Kaoru: This is because Random is sulking!

Random: THIS IS A PIECE OF CRAP!

Kaoru:...As you can see she doesn't particularly like this one.

Random: I'm losing my edge guys! LOSING IT!

Hikaru: *Rolls eyes* Someone suggested Kendall getting tied up!

Kaoru: This is not that! James gets tied up! Sorry switched it on you, fit with the idea she had.

Hikaru: WARNINGS: Sex of course, bondage, grammar/spelling mistakes,

Random: CRAPYNESS!

Hikaru: DON'T INTERRUPT ME WOMAN! And apparently crapyness, the usual.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: NO OWN BYE!

Random: So...um...Review? ENJOY!

* * *

Kendall woke up slowly, smiling when he saw James' face right next to his. Today was going to be a lazy day. They didn't have rehearsal or school, so they didn't have to even get out of bed. And that's what Kendall had in mind. The blond just sat there for a moment, just enjoying James' peaceful face. But then James shifted, and a rather cumbersome problem was made apparent.

Kendall was horny as a fucking cat in heat.

He bit back a moan when James' knee brushed against his hard member. The blond didn't even know why he was so horny, he just was. The brunet shifted to lay on his back and Kendall pressed closer, hips rutting against James' thigh. He bit his lip and rubbed a little harder.

Fuck, that felt amazing, but he needed more.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind and he smirked. Getting up slowly as to not wake James, he went over to the brunets dresser and searched until he found what he was looking for. He smiled triumphantly and walked back to the bed. Taking one wrist and tying it to the bed post gently, with the bandanas that he found in James' dresser, then doing the same with the other hand and next, his feet.

He did it slowly and gently so James wouldn't wake up. He didn't want him wake just yet. Kendall stepped back and admired the prone form of James for a moment. Biting his lips again and palming himself through the gym shorts he wore. Deciding that his clothes were just going to be in the way, he quickly took them off, then crawled back on the bed and straddled James waist.

He pushed his hips forward and ground his hips into James'. Throwing his head back and gasping in pleasure, he slowly slid his hands up James exposed chest. He was so grateful James slept without a shirt. He continued to rock his hips against James', smirking when he felt James own dick harden.

The blond lowered his head to James' ear and nibbled on the lope. He slid up a little to where he could rub his erection against James lower abdomen and James' clothed dick rubbed against his ass, his hands between James' head and arm. James moaned and Kendall's dick throbbed with need. He kissed down James' jaw to his neck, hands sliding over James' stretched arms and feeling the defined muscles.

Damn it. He needed James inside him.

"Jamie." He whispered. "Come on Jamie."

James groaned, bucking his hips up. "Kendall." He groaned in his sleep.

Kendall pulled his lower lip between his teeth and moaned, grinding into James harder. He didn't fucking care if James was awake any more, he needed release. He rocked himself faster against James' clothed erection, moving his hands down James' chest and playing with his nipples. The brunet ground in his sleep, back arching into the touch. The blond singer leaned forward to take one hard nub into his mouth, thrusting on James harder. He gasped as pleasure shot up his spin.

"Fuck this." He breathed, quickly climbing off James. He tore James gym shorts down his legs and left them at his ankles. Whining, he garbed James' hard cock and sucked it into his mouth. James moaned, still asleep. How? Kendall didn't know, but really didn't care. He continued to suck James, getting him wet for what was to come, while rubbing himself against the bed.

The pretty boy stirred when Kendall popped off James and re-straddled his hips. "Kendall?" He said sleepily.

The blond smirked, positioning himself above James' throbbing cock. "Morning." He rasped, before slamming himself down.

"HOLY SHIT!" James screamed, back arching and wrist tugging on his bindings. He looked up, just then noticing the restraints. "What the fuck?"

Kendall moaned. He actually felt nothing but pleasure when he slammed James' girth into his unprepared whole. He was just so fucking horny. "L-Like?" He shuddered, felling James throb inside him. "I'm going to bounce on your hard cock, and your not going to be able to touch me." Kendall smirked, looking into James' lust blow eyes with his own.

James moaned, watching Kendall's hips rise up, just to slam back down. Kendall threw his head back in absolute pleasure. It felt so good to be in complete control, not allowing James to touch him. He looked down as he started to bounce on James cock, watching as James pulled against the bandanas and withered with pleasure.

Kendall shuddered, purposely squeezing around James. "Fuck, Kendall!" James yelled. "Yes, so tight!"

Kendall threw his head back once again, thrusting himself onto James faster. His hands went to pull at his hair as he began to loose himself in the pleasure. "Oh James! You so big. Love the way you fill me, shit!" Kendall panted.

Thrust up into Kendall's inviting heat, James groaned. "Let me touch you, please!" James whined.

Kendall looked down at the hot and sweaty brunet below him. "I don't think so. I want you to watch as I jerk myself off while fucking myself on your hard cock." The blond said huskily, one hand sliding down his body as he talked.

James watched that pail hand, run of Kendall's ribs and toned stomach to wrap around the blonds hard and dripping cock. James ground as Kendall moved his hand down and them back up the length. The blond was beautiful, bouncing on his cock, sweaty and panting as he stroked himself in time with his thrusts.

The sounds of skin slapping on skin, load moans, and the bed creaking was all they could hear as they lost themselves in each other.

Kendall grunted and moaned, swiping his thumb over the tip of his erection. He shuddered. He was getting close. Kendall screamed as he hit his prostate, moving his hips faster an slamming himself down harder. His back arched and he fell forward, catching himself with his free hand. He stroked himself furiously, chanting James name as he drew closer.

James watched, helplessly as Kendall fucked himself on his cock. He wanted to touch him so bad it hurt. He watched as Kendall's face above him. Wanting desperately to kiss the soft parted pink lips. "Fuck, Kendall. Kiss me!"

Kendall complied instantly, dropping forward to crash their lips together. Tongues fought in a dirty effort to dominant, teeth clashed viciously, biting and sucking at any skin they could find. "F-Fuck, yes, fuck, yes, yes!" Kendall chanted into James' parted lips, his tongue diving deep into James' mouth as his hand and hips worked.

"Kendall, close." James grunted, when Kendall finally pulled away. Their eyes never once leaving the others.

"Yes, oh yes! Fuck, James, fuck! Shit, AH YES!" Kendall screamed, releasing in hot streams of seamen over his hand and James' chest, some reaching as far as the brunets face. James yelled out Kendall's name soon after as a wave of pleasure wracked his body, causing his toes to curl as he came deep with in the blond.

Kendall worked them both threw the waves of pleasure that shuddered through out their body. Soon Kendall slid off James' now flaccid cock and undid the bindings. James lunged with out warning and tackled Kendall back to the bed, kissing him passionately.

"That was fucking hot." James breathed into Kendall's mouth.

The green eyed boy laughed. "Glad, because that was awesome."

James peppered sweet kisses along Kendall's neck. "You should do that more often."

"What? Waking you up with sex?"

"No." James smirked seductively, leaning to whisper against the blonds plump lips again. "Tying me up."


	7. Study Hall

Author Note:

Random: So I wanted to do something like this for a while. So I did!

Hiakru: Warning: Sex in a very odd place. ;) Grammar/spelling errors, language.

Koaru: Disclaimer: NO OWN!

Random: So I love all of your guys' reviews! I think I might start doing shout outs...so review and request guys! I'm up for a challenge! I still have plenty of ideas, but I like doing requests! So DO IT! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short and crappy. I sorta wrote it in a hurry, it's 2:00 am right now for me...hehe. ENJOY!

* * *

Kendall jumped when he felt a hand move over his groin as he work on the lap sheet the teacher gave out. He quickly looked over to a smirking James. "What the hell?" He mouthed at the pretty boy.

James just smirked wider and rubbed Kendall's dick threw his jeans. Kendall had to suppress a gasp that threaten to escape at the stimulus. The blond glared at his boyfriend. "What are you doing" He hissed quietly.

"I'm horny." James whispered back simply.

"We are in class, James."

"So?"

Kendall gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to thrust up into James' palm. "W-We c-can't-"

James removed his hand. "Fine, killjoy." James deadpanned.

Kendall stared at him in disbelief. He just decided to stop! When Kendall was half hard too, bastard. He rolled his eyes and tried to focus back on his work, glad that the lab desks were covered in the front.

Minutes passed and his erection had softened somewhat, when he heard a quiet moan next to him. He looked over and dropped his pencil. James had his pants unzipped and dick out, stroking it slowly. The blonds mouth hung open and he felt himself twitch in his pants. James reached over and palmed Kendall again.

"Enjoying the show?" James asked huskily, leaning over to nibble on his ear.

Kendall moaned softly and nodded. He didn't care that he was in class. Most of the kids were listening to music and the teacher was busy on their computer. Plus they were in the back and no one sat beside them. Kendall sighed and gave a mental 'fuck it', trusting up into James' hand.

"That a boy." James breathed into his ear. The brunet slowly undid Kendall's pants and pushed them to the floor, willing brightly when Kendall wasn't wearing underwear. "You naughty boy. Wearing no underwear."

"I-I c-couldn't. Jeans too tight." Kendall panted, thrusting into James hand as he spoke.

James smirked, nudging Kendall off the stool to stand up. The lab desk was rather tall and if anyone looked, it still looked like they were sitting. James got behind Kendall, still pumping his erect cock. The other hand went up Kendall's shirt to play with his nipples. Kendall jerked faster into James' hand, biting his lip to keep from moaning.

"I'm going to fuck you right here, Kendall." James whispered into his ear, causing the blond to shudder. "In the middle of class, where anyone could look back and see what we're doing."

Kendall whined. "Oh! Yes please!" He whispered, rutting his ass against James' cock.

James chuckled, removing the hand under Kendall's shirt and placing them at his lips. "Then suck." James demanded. And Kendall sucked, coating it thoroughly.

James pulled his fingers out and placed them at Kendall's hole. There wasn't really time for foreplay and James was too horny to wait. He slid into fingers, capturing Kendall's lips to muffle his gasp of pain. James began moving his hand, scissoring to open the entrance adding another quickly.

Kendall was a writhing mess by now. James was brushing his prostate and took everything he had not to moan too loud. The brunet removed his fingers and moved to position his cock at the stretched opening. James pushed in slowly, not wanting Kendall to scream out in pain and alert the others in the room.

Kendall's legs were spread wide, hands gripping the sides of the table, and upper body half bent over the desk, when James sheathed fully. Kendall whined, signaling that James could move. The brunet pulled out and plunged back in. Kendall biting his lip hard to keep the pleasured scream inside. "Fuck me, James. Damn it!" He whispered instead when James never speed up his thrusts.

James smirked and moved both hands to Kendall's hips, the blond whining at the loss of heat around his dick. Then James started to pound into Kendall roughly. He was so glad the desk were bolted to the floor or Kendall was sure the desk would have went flying. "F-Fuck, yes." He panted, head thrown back on James' shoulder. "You're so good!" He whispered.

James grunted and speed up his thrust, Kendall's back arching forward when his dick his Kendall's sweet spot. He smirked and angled his hips to hit that spot dead on. The room full of people completely gone from their mind.

James moved a hand back to Kendall's throbbing need, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Kendall'd fallen forward to grip onto the desk as he thrust back into James and his hand. "Ah, ah, Oh yes, shit. James, yes!" He whispered out. It felt so good. His body burned and waves of pleasured shuddered threw his body. He looked forward and saw all the students and the teacher completely oblivious to the teens having sex, right next to him.

Gave a choked moan as James thrust into faster and pumped him harder, he clawed at the desk, biting his lip so hard it bleed. The pleasure was building and he could feel his release coming. "James, I-I'm, ah fuck yes!" He gasped, managing to keep quiet as a wave a pleasure crashed through him so hard he saw white. His back arched and he came, shooting long streams of cum of James' hand and the desks' front. He shook with the force of it, squeezing impossibly tighter around James.

James panted, thrusting hard into Kendall a good four times before his own orgasm rocked his body and he came inside Kendall, filling Kendall completely.

The stayed like this until they caught their breath. The pretty boy pulled out, watching as his cum ran down Kendall's legs, his spent cock twitching weakly. He squatted down and pulled Kendall's pants back on along with his own and they both sat back down, just as the bell rang. They grabbed their stuff and hurried out of the class.

But before they got to far, James pushed Kendall up against some lockers and kissed him deeply. "I love you." He said once they pulled away.

Kendall smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too and James?" he asked against his lips.

"Hmm?" James hummed, kissing the blond several times.

Kendall stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and forcing James to look him in the eyes. "We are never doing that again."


	8. Nothing Is As It Seems

Author Note:

Random: HELLO! Welcome to another chapter!

Koaru: WARNINGS: Ummm...yeah sex and all that goes with it! Spell/grammar errors!

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own the boy or us, just the content.

Random: If I did, Kendall would be missing for a couple of days...especially with his hair at the Hall Of Games Awards! Anyway! This was another old meme I found and thought I'd take a crack at. It's kinda obvious with my normal writing on how it's going to turn out...so yeah...Please review and/or request! ENJOY!

* * *

It just seemed like an obvious fact. Something no one questioned, talked about. It was just a fact. It was plain to see. James was the one that blushes, smiles shyly, stutters. While Kendall had that cocky smirk, devious tongue, confident attitude. Kendall the leader, James the pleaser. Kendall always solved the problems, while James soothed the fights. They were a perfect combination. Completely balanced. So in sync with one another, you could swear they were born with a telepathic connection.

So it just seemed right to assume. James obsessed over beauty, while Kendall could care less. The sweet words were whispered into James' ear, as they cuddled to each other in a pool chair. They'd been dating for months and it was just clear as day.

Kendall was the dominate one.

Plan and simple. Kendall was the one with the control. It just seemed right to think that. Leaders like to lead. It was one of those 'duh' moments. Then the blonds boyfriend, like receiving attention, being in the spot like. So being the submissive went well with James.

Kendall topped and James bottomed. No one questioned it. This was just a fact.

* * *

Carlos woke with a start. He wasn't sure what woke him up. Looking around and finding nothing amiss, he laid back down to go back to sleep.

BANG!

Carlos flew out of his bed and right into Logan's, faster than he could comprehend. Logan grunted when Carlos slammed himself against his back. "Ow! What the hell?" He ground turning over to see Carlos behind him. "Carlos…why are you in my bed?"

"I wanted to cuddle?"

Logan stared at him blankly, then hit the Latino on the head. "Don't give a bull crap excuse. It's-" He paused to look at the clock, "-2 in the morning. I don't have time for it."

BANG!

Carlos jumped and hid his face in Logan's chest. "T-That…" He whispered.

"Oh…well okay."

BANG!

"Logan! Go make it stop! It's scaring me!" Carlos whimpered.

Logan sighed and wrapped his arms around the shaking Latino. "Don't worry about it Carlos. I'm sure it's nothing, bad pipe or something."

"Can we go see, please?" Carlos asked, looking up with watery eyes.

The smart boy sucked his lip between his teeth. "Okay, fine. Come on." He said, grunting as he got up. Carlos complied, clinging to Logan's arm as they walked out of the room.

BANG!

The sound came from down the hall toward Kendall and James' room. They slowly made their way down the hall. The banging getting louder, but now they could hear soft screams.

Carlos looked up at Logan when they came to their friends door. "Are they…?" Carlos trailed off, looking at the door in wonder.

"I…believe so, but that doesn't sound like James' voice." The pale boy said in confusion.

They just stood in front of the door listening to the bangs and screams coming from the other side. Soon curiosity won Carlos over, reaching forward and grasping the door knob.

Logan's eyes widened when he saw what Carlos was doing, but before he could stop him the door was already open enough for him to see inside.

And both of their jaws dropped to the floor.

* * *

James was panting. He didn't care that they were being rather loud. Kendall's mother and sister were gone for the week, something about too much love slash testosterone for their liking and needing a break. And Logan and Carlos were both heavy sleeper so…

Kendall was just so fucking hot right now, spread out in front of him on his hand and knees, panting, wanting, begging to be fucked. James smirked as he watch Kendall fuck himself on the dildo James had in his hand. Everyone thought Kendall was the dominate one. Boy were they wrong! Kendall was a slut for him, he loved it.

James grinned, moving his hand faster and upping the vibration a notch. He leaned forward and peppered kisses over Kendall's back. "Say it again, Kendall." He whispered.

Kendall whimpered and gasped for air as the toy was push deeper inside him. "I'ma slut, James! Your slut. All for you baby, for your dick." He panted.

"What about my dick?" James urged, pushed said appendage against Kendall's thigh.

Kendall moaned loudly, fucking back on the toy. "It's so big! Fills me perfectly. So much better than this t-toy! OH FUCK JAMES!" Kendall screamed, head thrown back.

James chuckled, "You are such a whore. Screaming out like that. You want it to be my dick inside you?"

Kendall nodded. "Yes, yes. Please! Oh God, please! Yes!" Kendall whined. "Fuck me, please! So hard."

James smirked, removing the toy and dropping it to the floor. He ran his hands up Kendall's back and gripped his hair, yanking the blond up against his chest. "I can see that." James said into Kendall's ear, sucking on the place just below. He let his hands roam Kendall's body, deciding to wrap a hand around Kendall's aching need but not moving.

"James, oh god, James please." Kendall sobbed. He was so hard it hurt. He just wanted a release. "I'm so hard for you. Fuck me, _please_."

James moaned, causing Kendall's dick to pulse with want in his hand. "Shit, Kendall. So hot." He hissed. He twisted Kendall around and slammed Kendall's back on the bed. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you will be screaming nonstop the whole time."

Kendall bucked, rubbing himself against James' leg. He wrapped his long legs around the same leg and continued to rub against it. "James! So hot, need you." He panted, back arching to try and get closer, if that was even possible.

James grunted, untangling Kendall's legs and lopping them over his shoulders. He grabbed the lube and coated himself before entering Kendall in one fluid motion. Kendall's back arched and he screamed, hands fisting the sheets below him. He moaned as James pulled out and slammed back in.

"James! Harder, please! Please, please! Need it harder!" Kendall screamed. James complied, moving his thrust faster. The brunet pushed Kendall's leg against his chest, thankful that Kendall was so flexible, and fucked into the spread wide entrance.

Kendall screamed, moaned and panted. The change letting James thrust into him deeper. "Oh god, yes! Fuck, yes! Shit! So good!" Kendall rambled, reaching to grasp his aching need.

"I don't think so." James said taking Kendall's hands and pinning them above his head. "I'm going to make you come without being touched.

Kendall shuddered, head falling back onto the pillows beneath it. "Oh yes! Please, make me come! All over myself! PLEASE!" He yelled as James hit his prostate.

James smirked, attaching his lips to Kendall's neck, his hips moving faster. Kendall moaned, tilting his head to the side so James could access it better. "J-James! FUCK! You're so BIG! AH, AH, SHIT!" Kendall kept screaming, bucking his hips down as best he could.

James hands tighter around Kendall's wrist and he bit down on Kendall's shoulder, drawing another scream from Kendall. The blond couldn't take it. The feeling of utter domination he felt, pinned to the bed by James hand, and the feel of his walls stretching and prostate constantly being assaulted, was just too much. Plus James was touching almost every part of his body, his senses were overwhelmed by James.

"J-James, I-I'm g-gon-na….going…JAMES!" He screamed. Kendall mouth fell open in a scream of pleasure and his green eyes rolled back into his head, as his back arched off the bed, coming hard over his stomach. His whole body shook from the force. That had to be the most intense orgasm he's ever had.

James watched as Kendall climaxed, with lust filled eyes. He ground and buried himself deep within the blond as he came and filled Kendall completely, shuddering from the force of his orgasm too.

James continued to thrust slowly to ride out their pleasure, then pulled out and collapsed next to the blond. Kendall sighed at the feeling of being empty, but scooted over to cuddle into James chest. James smiled lazily and wrapped his arms around Kendall, deciding they'll just take a shower in the morning.

"I love you." Kendall said, looking up into James' hazel gaze.

James smiled and kissed, Kendall's nose. "I love you, too." James responded.

And with a content sigh from Kendall and another kiss to the forehead from James, they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Holy fuck." Logan whispered as he and Carlos entered their room.

"Who k-knew." Carlos stuttered.

Logan glanced over to Carlos. He noticed that there was a particularly decent sized bugle in the Latino's boxers, making himself aware of his own problem. "Carlos." He whispered.

Carlos turned to see Logan flushed and hard. He studied Logan for a second before lunging and pinning Logan to the wall. the smart boy moaned and jumped to wrap his legs around Carlos' waist. Carlos leaned forwards and kissed Logan roughly, thrusting his hips into Logan's groin. The shorter bucking to meet every thrust.

They rubbed their erections together threw the fabric of their boxers, kissing urgently. Both were already close to begin with so it didn't take long for one to come undone. Logan came with a shout followed shortly after by Carlos.

Carlos chuckled. "Who knew that watching your best friends have sex would be such a turn on."

Logan laughed weakly. "Yeah…we never tell them we just humped each other against a door after watching them have sex, got it?"

Carlos chuckled and nodded, pulling his and Logan's soiled boxers down and off. "Got it."

* * *

The next morning, when Kendall and James walked out of their room, Logan and Carlos noticed that even if it looked like Kendall was the dominate one , he wasn't, if you looked close enough. James' shy smile was actually sly, his giggles and blushes where from succeeding in making Kendall blush, even as subtle as it was. The sweet word, where actually James, brushing his lips against Kendall's cheek or subtly lick Kendall's ear. and they didn't know how they ever missed Kendall's limp…

"Hey, guys!" Kendall said brightly. "How'd you sleep?"

Carlos and Logan didn't answer, they had already sprinted out the door in a hurry, bright blushes on their faces.

Kendall stared after them in confusion. "That's weird…Do you know what that was about?"

James smiled, stepping up to Kendall and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "They just learned that not everything is as it seems…and to not open doors that are closed for a reason." He winked, taking Kendall's hand and leading him out of the apartment.

"…What?" The blond asked, still utterly confused.

"Don't worry about it blondie. They learned their lesson." The brunet said and kissed Kendall's lips. "I love you."

Kendall smiled and shook his head. "Whatever, I love you too."


	9. Sure

Aurthur Note:

Random: HEY OH! I know it's been a while since I have updated anything, and I'm sorry. It's getting to the end of the year and thing are getting hectic. Like Saturday I had my senior prom! It was so fun!

Hiakru: you should have seen the heals she wore...I'm surprised she didn't kill herself!

Kaoru: and her dress made her look like Ariel.

Random: ...I'm taking that as a complement! The dress was poofier then I want, but...oh well. It's awesome!

Hikaru: WARNINGS: Um...Fluffiest sex you will EVER read! I swear! And the usual grammar mistakes...we're sorry...

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own...this story would be on T.V if she did! :D

Random: So this came out of no where! Maybe I've just been in a happy mood! Thanks to all the reviewed/faved/alerted! I LOVE YOU ALL!I'm still up for requests! Review/PM them to me! And if you request something and I haven't done it just yell at me and remind me! I'll get it done! :P Now enjoy! *Waves hand to story* ^.^ REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Kendall couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him. It was bright and sunny and happy. He was just so in love with James. He couldn't believe just how much he did.

James pulled back from where he'd been mouthing at Kendall's neck, to look at the blond in amusement. "May I ask what you find so funny right now?" He asked one hand caressing up Kendall's naked thighs.

Kendall laughed again, wrapping his arms around James' neck and turning to face him directly. He thrust his hips forward so their bare cocks rub together. He chuckled at the groan James let out. He knew with probably wasn't the best time to be laughing, but…he was just so happy. He continued to rock into James as he pressed kisses along his neck and jaw. "Nothing. I just felt like laughing."

James looked annoyed as he let Kendall roll on top of him and rock their hips together. "I'm glad you find having sex with me so funny, Kendall." He huffed.

Kendall smiled and leaned down to kiss him, moaning softly as their hard cock rubbed together harder. "It means I'm comfortable with you, James." Kendall explained, kissing down his neck. "You are able to make me laugh for no reason, while we are naked and having sex. It means I love you, more than anything and you make me feel happy." The blond smiled, sliding up slowly to position himself over James' dick. This was actually their third round, so he was pretty much ready.

"Well, I'm glad and all, but I would much rather have you feeling pleasure from bouncing on my dick, so…anytime now." James huffed, but the words were soft and his hands where caring as he eased Kendall down into his lap.

Kendall gasped and tilted his head back, James sitting up to lean against the headboard and kiss at Kendall's exposed neck. The blond smoothed his hands up James' arms and tangled them in his hair as James sucked at his collar bone. He looked down and nuzzled his nose into the velvet brown hair, both just enjoying the feeling of connection and intimacy. His arms wrapped around James' neck, locking his fingers behind his head.

James pulled back and looked up, smiling lovingly at the blond. Kendall smiled back, leaning forward and kissing his cheeks and across his nose. "I love you." Kendall whispered, rubbing their cheeks together.

James chuckled, turning his head so he could kiss the side of his head. "I know you do, but really? Who doesn't?"

Kendall laughed again, because that was one of the reasons he fell for James. He was confident, brave, and passionate. He always got what he wanted. And he was all those things when James had first asked him out...

"_Kendall Knight!" James yelled. They were all in the schools court hard 10 minutes before school started, so there was quite a crowd of people already around them. _

_Kendall looked up from the book he'd been reading in amusement at James. "James Diamond!" He mocked, smirking. He placed an elbow on the table he was sitting at and his chin in his hand, looking right at James, with an eyebrow raised. _

_James walked right up to him and stopped, looking at Kendall with determination and authority. "You are going to be my boyfriend!" James nodded his head as if to finalize his statement, saying it clearly and no room for argument. _

_Not like Kendall would have argued anyway. _

_The blond smiled and got up, reaching out to pat James on the cheek and shrugged. "Sure." Was all he said, was all he needed to say, because he was, he was sure he was going to be James' boyfriend. Nothing was ever more true. He gathered his things and walked around James to the school doors. "Pick me up at seven!" He called over his shoulder, before disappearing into the school for his first class, leaving James smiling like the idiot he truly was._

_..._And that was over a year and a half ago. He couldn't believe it. Smiling at the memory, he lifted his hips and slowly pushed back down, James groaning at the heat surrounding him.

"God, you're perfect." James breathed, hands gripping onto Kendall's ass. "Always so tight, don't know how."

Kendall kept a slow pace, pushing up and sinking down almost tortuously slow. He wanted to feel the drag of James inside him, feel just how deep he can taking him. Kendall gasped and shuddered as he hit his prostate. "Oh James. You feel wonderful inside me. Want no one else."

James groaned, sinking his teeth into the fleshy part of his shoulder. "Mine." He breathed against it. "Only mine."

Kendall was shuddering and shivering, moving just a little faster. "Yours, yes. Only yours. Ah, James!" He panted, hips moving faster, bouncing harder onto James' hard cock.

"Kendall, fuck! You're amazing." James moaned.

The blond whimpered and pulled his head in for a rough kiss. "More." He keened.

The brunet groaned and flipped them easily, holding Kendall close to his body and fucking into him. "Shit, I love you. So much. Fuck, yes."

"I love you, I love you! James, please! Harder!" Kendall whined arms and legs wrapping completely around the brunet.

James grunted, canting his hips harder. Using slow, powerful up strokes that hit Kendall's spot dead on. Kendall was a whimpering, moaning mess, arching his back each time his prostate was hit, bucking his hips to meet James' powerful thrusts.

Kendall could feel it. The way James moved inside him. The slow drag, and hard jabs. He was so close to screaming out his pleasure, so close to just losing it. "James...fuck, touch me. You're so good."

James laughed and Kendall felt proud. He caused that laugh. "I love you." James breathed, before wrapping his big hand around his hard cock.

Kendall choked, nails wracking down James' back and leaving angry red marks down his back and toes curling in the bed sheets. "Ah, ah, ah. James, yes! Oh Jamie. Yes! James!" Kendall screamed his boyfriends name out as he came, just after a few strokes. He collapsed back onto the bed, wet and sticky, watching with lidded eyes as James lost it, feeling James lose his pace and fuck into him sloppily. Kendall squeezed around him, just for good measure and that was all it took for James to let out a, "Oh fuck Kendall," before Kendall felt the familiar wet heat fill him.

James groaned and hovered over Kendall as he came down from his high. Kendall reached up and pushed hair out of his face, pulling him down for a sweet and loving kiss. It took their already ragged breath away, leaving them panting.

They pulled apart, just giving each other lazy kisses in between words of love. Kendall left James start to move inside him again and arched, bring their lips together for a more passionate kiss, moving his hips with James'.

James looked down at Kendall with love glazed, lust darkened eyes. "I will always be in love with you, Kendall." He spoke out clearly. "And you will always be in love with me." He finished with the same tone of finality, clarity, and with no room for argument as he used that first time.

And Kendall just patted his cheek, running his thumb over the smooth flesh, and shrugged.

"Sure."


End file.
